


Snap out of it

by chickenstuffedwithmozzarella



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Anne has a dream, Break Up, Diana and Ruby are mentioned, F/M, Symbolism, it's just a little something, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21991942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickenstuffedwithmozzarella/pseuds/chickenstuffedwithmozzarella
Summary: Anne and Gilbert broke up 51 days ago. She wakes up from a strange dream.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Kudos: 13





	Snap out of it

**Author's Note:**

> Recently I had a dram about my ex and just needed to let it out. English is not my first language so pardon my mistakes.

Anne woke up abruptly sitting up on her bed. Feeling her heart still beating rapidly in her chest she picked up her phone to turn off the alarm. 6:40 a.m. on the 24th of May. Day 51 since The Big Break up.  
“Woo hoo, congratulations Anne, you survived yet another night. Fuck!” she said silently to herself.   
Trying to calm herself down the redhead collected her thoughts. She had a dream that caused her to feel anxious right now.   
-  
Anne travelled the subway with two of her friends. They were silent but enjoying the ride back home after the classes. Suddenly she noticed him. He stood exactly opposite her smiling his famous smirk. His stare was so intense that caused Anne to feel little sparks of electricity going through her body. Suddenly Gilbert pushed himself of the trains wall and came up to Diana and Ruby. He said a few words to them but Anne couldn’t hear if it was ‘hello’ or ‘goodbye’ or anything else. She couldn’t hear anything in her dream and wondered if she’s gone crazy of the whole subway was just damn silent.  
Focusing her mind back on her ex boyfriend she saw him making his way towards the exit doors on her left. But before the train came to the station he took her hand in his. She felt so paralyzed she couldn’t protest nor take her hand back. Gilbert didn’t say anything just looked her in the eyes. The train came to a halt and people started pouring out of it. So did her ex boy. He let go of her hand disappeared within the mass of commuters.   
Anne was in shock. She didn’t know what happened. Why did look her like their crisis and break up didn’t take place? Like everything was alright? Why didn’t he say anything?  
Remembering his warm hand in hers she looked down. Wrapped around her fingers was long thin snake.   
-  
As soon as she remembered her dream she looked up what was its meaning.   
“Because snakes are sometimes hard to see and are slithering in bushes, they are symbolic of a hidden threat and/or a betrayal...”


End file.
